The Labyrinth: Kagome's Nightmare
by Prophet WolfStar
Summary: After bumping her head, Kagome is hurdled into the world of the Underground where the evil Goblin Kingsesshy has stolen her little brotherShippo. Her life hangs in the balance as time progresses. If she doesn't solve the Labyrinth, she could very well die
1. Start

The Labyrinth; Kagome's Nightmare

By: Prophet WolfStar

Disclaimer: The story line of Jim Henson's The Labyrinth is not mine. However the idea of incorporating it into an Inuyasha version is mine. All characters belong to their respected owners! Mainly Takahashi-sama and plot to Jim Henson!

A/N: I realized today that this movie is 19 years old meaning there very well could be a 20th anniversary release of this in June of 2006. It excites me to no end! Anyway, this was a very random idea that came to me while I was watching it so don't flame me too badly? Enjoy!

Cast:

Jareth - Sesshoumaru

Sarah - Kagome

Hoggle - Jaken

Goblins, door knockers, false alarms and other creatures - Naraku

Ludo - Koga

Sir Didymus - Mioga

Toby - Shippo

Sarah's parents - Miroku and Sango

Merlin(Her dog) and Ambrocious - Kilala

Garbage Lady - Kikyo

Inuyasha - Himself

* * *

Chapter 1

Start

* * *

"Hold her neck!" Sango said hurriedly, sliding behind Inuyasha to cradle Kagome's head in her lap. "Hold her still, Inuyasha," 

"Is she going to be ok, Sango!" The hanyou demanded, his breathing hitched. They'd been racing after Naraku when a demon had jumped at them from out of nowhere, surprising Inuyasha so badly that he slipped and Kagome had been tossed from his back, striking her head pretty hard on a rock as she landed. She'd been conscious long enough to grasp onto Inuyasha as he dove for her, but it hadn't lasted long enough. She was out cold now and the hanyou was starting to get nervous. "Sango?"

For a moment she didn't speak, merely bit her lip as she raised her hand from the back of Kagome's head to stare at the warm red blood that had covered it.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, we have to get her back to her own era. They have medicines there that can help her," Sango urged as the hanyou cradled Kagome in his arms, pressing his hand against the back of her head in attempts to stop the bleeding. "Inuyasha..."

"I know, damnit!" He lifted her and glared at the others. "Well? Come on!"

* * *

"Well," Inuyasha looked up from Kagome's bed side as the doctor came into the room, shutting his folder with a snap. Kagome's mother rose from her chair, her face creased in concern.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"She's suffering from a very bad concussion, but I'm afraid we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up." He looked from her family to the others in the room. "Judging by your outfits, I must assume you were all having a bit of fun?"

"Kagome just came back from school," Sota said quickly. "We were rehearsing for a festival we wanted to throw up at the shrine and I guess we were having too much fun. Kagome slipped and hit her head...and then we brought her here,"

"Well, it's a very good thing you got her here when you did," The doctor studied Kagome's pale face for a moment before continuing. "We might very well have saved her from any permanent damage. But, as I said, we really won't know until she wakes up,"

"Thank you, doctor," When the door closed again, Mrs. Higurashi turned to face Inuyasha and gently hugged him. "She'll be all right, you'll see, Inuyasha,"

"It's my fault. I slipped and she fell off my back. I should have been more careful. I didn't even smell that damned demon. If only I'd been paying attention..."

"Oh, hush," Grandfather Higurashi grumbled. "Dealing with demons isn't something you can always predict. Even if you had caught his scent, there's no guarantee you could have prevented what happened. Besides, Kagome is a strong girl, she'll be just fine."

As the others agreed, Inuyasha became a bit more worried about her. Was it false hope, or would she really be all right?

* * *

For a moment she didn't have a clue as to where she was, or why she was dressed in such a wonderfully hand crafted dress, but then, as she gazed across the green grass of the park and into the lake, she remembered.

"Silly me," Kagome turned back to where her cat, Kilala, stared back at her from the simple stone bench that was part of the path. Kagome remembered the fantasy she was playing out; a scene from one of her favorite books given to her by her mother before she had died. "Give me the child," Her look was serious, a fantastic achievement for one with no acting background at all. Her brown eyes glittered as she took a step forward, watching as a barn owl entered the park, perching itself on a post just above Kilala. She gazed at it for a few minutes in wonder and decided to use that owl as her focal point. She took another step forward, her skirts flowing around her legs. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," She walked forward a few more steps, falling gracefully into her part in this fantasy. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City..." She paused, glancing about her surroundings, her arms rising as she continued in a faked but well done tone of anger. "to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom is as great!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, startling her into looking up at the sky. She sighed heavily. "And my kingdom is as great!" She repeated, sighing again in frustration. "My kingdom...damn that cursed line!" She reached into the sleave of her gown and pulled out a small red velvet covered book entitled "The Labyrinth" and turned to the page she had marked, growling at herself. "I can't ever remember the line!" She read, shaking her head. "You have no power over me. Is that so hard to remember?" Thunder sounded again, closer this time, and Kilala meowed eagerly. "Oh, Kilala. A little rain never hurt anyone,"

At that exact moment, the chime that marked the hour sounded from the clock tower in town and her brown eyes shot from Kilala to that very clock. "Oh no! It's seven! Oh we're in trouble now! Come on Kilala!"

The barn owl watched her flee the park, his eyes narrowing sharply. Kagome didn't have a clue as to what she was in for now.

* * *


	2. Oh, I wish!

Chapter 2

"I wish..."

* * *

The rain had begun to pour before she'd even left the park grounds and by the time she finally reached the front steps of her home, she and Kilala were both soaked to the bone.

"It's not fair!" Kagome cried as she came to a stop at the foot of the stairs, gazing into the reddened face of her step mother, Sango.

"Really, Kagome!" Sango sighed, her hands on her hips. "Look at you! Well, don't just stand there in the rain, you'll catch a cold! Come on, inside!"

"I'm sorry! Come on, Kilala,"

"Not her!"

"But it's pouring!"

"Into the garage!" Sango barked, pointing the huge cat in that direction.

"Oh, go on, Kilala. Go on!" Kagome cried helplessly, pushing past her step mother to get inside of the house.

"Kagome! You're an hour late!" Sango followed her step daughter inside, glaring. "Look, your father and I like to go out and it's rare when we get to! I asked you to babysit because you said you didn't have plans!"

"How would you know? You never ask me what I want anymore! And you two go out every single weekend!" Kagome protested, the skirts of her dress gathered in her hands to reveal the blue jeans underneath.

"I shouldn't have to ask you, Kagome! For goodness sakes, I would assume that you would tell me if you have something planned! You should be dating at this age! I'd like it if you did!"

Kagome growled, frustrated.

"Kagome! There you are! We were worried," Her father, Miroku, gazed down at her, his young infant son, Shippo, in his arms.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough any more, is it!" Kagome shoved her way passed him, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her room all the more quicker.

"Oooh!" Sango stomped her foot in defiance. "No matter what I do she always treats me like some wicked step mother in her fairy tale books! I don't know what to do anymore, Miroku!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. She's a teenager, sweetheart. I'll go talk to her!"

* * *

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror as she sat down, running her fingers over the beads that made up the crown she had custom made for her Halloween costume and heaved a heavy sigh. She reached through her many stuffed animals and other fantasy collectables and grasped her lipstick, putting on a thin layer of it.

"You will get the line right this time, Kagome," She grumbled at herself, making sure her face was set in a serious expression. She murmured, determined, "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city...to take back the child that you have stolen...!"

"Kagome?"

She growled, throwing her lipstick at the mirror. "What did I do now?"

"Can I talk to you, sweetheart?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" She shouted, stubbornly as she looked away from her mirror, her eyes falling expectantly on her bedroom door.

"Well...I've fed Shippo and I'm putting him to bed. We'll be back around midnight, sweetheart," And then Miroku's voice was gone. Kagome glared at her door, more angry than she had been before and in a huff, she threw herself onto her bed. "Yes, well, you really wanted to talk, didn't you!" She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, only to roll around and stare at the shelves above her. Of course, as usual, her favorite stuffed bear was gone. "Damnit! That witch of a step mother has been in my room again!"

Kagome knew exactly where that bear was, and in furious frenzy, she left her room and strode across the hallway to her parents room where Shippo was standing up in his crib, crying hysterically. She found the bear on the floor next to the crib, tossed down as carelessly as ever. It only angered her more, and in that frenzy she snatched the bear up, clutching it to her chest. "I hate this!" She shouted, glaring at her little brother. "I hate you!"

Shippo's wailing doubled and she glared, tears filling her brown eyes. "Someone, please! Take me away! Take me away from this awful place!" She glared back down at Shippo, her brown eyes turning to ice. "What do you want? A story? Yeah, you want a story? Well fine!" She threw herself onto her parent's bed, glaring at the baby. "How about this one? Once upon a time there was an evil step mother who always made her step daughter stay home with her spoiled rotten child! The step daughter was practically his slave, always having to give up the things she loved just for him! Just to shut him up! But no one knew her secret! No one knew that the King of all Goblins had fallen in love with her! He even gave her powers of her own! So one night, in her frustration, and when the baby had been particularly annoying, and she was tired from a long day of school and chores, and was hurt by the cutting words of her step mother, the girl called to the goblins for help!" She walked towards the mirror, forcing a wicked face and a strangely evil voice. "Say the right words, the goblins commanded, and we'll take that wicked child to the castle and he'll become one of us, forever!"

Somewhere, deep in the heart of the Goblin city, a gathering of a hundred or so Goblins stirred at her words. "Hush, listen! Do you hear that?" One among the hundreds called out, his eyes wide in surprise and anticipation. They gasped as they heard Kagome's speech, growing more and more excited by the moment.

"Oh good, I'm glad you hear it,"

"Master!" One of the goblins called. "She's going to say it!"

"I know, shut up, Naraku," The goblin silenced himself as his master commanded and returned to listening with the others.

"Of course, the girl knew that if she did ask this of them she would never see her brother again. So of course she never made the request. But on that particular night, she didn't care. She was too angry to care," Kagome knelt down in front of the crib, growling as her brother continued to cry, his face growing red. "Oh, fine!" She lifted him, bouncing him. "Shut up already! I gave you a story, Shippo, what more do you want from me? Shut up! Shut up! I'll say it! I mean it! I'll say it!"

She danced with him in her arms, annoyed still. "No, but of course I mustn't say those words! But...I wish..."

The goblins gasped in surprise, eagerly awaiting the rest of her words. Their anticipation was building, rising ever higher, even their master looked on with golden, shining eyes. Would she make the request?

"She's going to say it!"

"Say what?"

"BE QUIET!"

"I can't stand it anymore!" Kagome cried, holding Shippo above her head. "Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be! Take this child of mine far away from me!"

The anticipation dwindled into disappointment, and the king fell back in his throne with a chuckle and a sigh.

"That's not it!" Naraku growled. "That doesn't even start with 'I wish'...! Stupid girl!"

"Be quiet, Shippo!" Kagome cried, setting him back on her hip helplessly. "It's times like these that I really do wish that I knew what to say to make the goblins take you away!"

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away! THAT'S NOT HARD, IS IT!" Naraku screamed, flustered. His master's amusement doubled at this, but his eyes focused on the crystal ball that occupied the center of the elaborate but crowded throne room, eagerly awaiting his beautiful love's request to be spoken.

Kagome's lips parted, her eyes narrowing as the words came to her. "Is it really that simple?" She looked down at Shippo then, sighing. "I wish..."

"Did she say it?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome shook her head, placing her baby brother into his crib, covering the crying mess up in his blanket. She glared at him for a moment and then walked towards the door, shutting off the light. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away...right this instant!" She strode back towards her room and paused in the sudden silence. "Shippo?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, as you've probably noticed, the first few chapters mimic the movie, save for a few subtle differences in this chapter. However, this was just to get the story going. Everything that happens from this point on(save for a few minor details in chapter 3) will not be the same as the actual movie. There will be drama, betrayal, a love interest cough inuyasha!cough XD And of course the cowardice of Jaken as Hoggle. It's just going to be an interesting little ride. I really hope you guys like reading this as much as I adore writing it. bows before the god that is David Bowie

Love to all!


	3. The Goblin King Sesshoumaru

Chapter 3

The Goblin King

* * *

Cautiously, Kagome stepped back into the room, swallowing hard at the lack of crying from her younger brother. "Shippo? Why did you stop crying?" She walked towards the crib, saw movement, and began to relax. But something about this just didn't seem right. "Shippo?" She called again as she reached the crib, reaching in to pull the blankets up only to gasp in shock. He wasn't in the crib.

"Shippo?"

A crash behind her made her whirl, lightening struck in the distance and thunder boomed overhead. Her heart raced wildly in her chest as fear shot through her. Her raven black hair tangled behind her as she spun to meet the strange noises in the room. Once she thought she saw some kind of creature scrambling to get under the bed, but the persistent tapping at her parents' balcony doors commanded her full attention.

She saw a flash of white feathers as the owl tapped on the window and then Kagome found herself screaming and throwing her arms up to cover her face as the doors flew open and the owl soared inside. But then the sounds stopped and an eerie quiet fell about the room. Slowly, she lowered her arms and stared at the exotic beauty standing before her. For a moment, she was stunned into silence, but then she began to realize what was going on. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!"

He simply smiled, a beautiful sight. "That I am. Lord Sesshoumaru, king of the goblins." Kagome studied his appearance carefully, intrigued, but also a little afraid. His long silver hair reached the small of his back, clean purple streaks marked his pale cheeks and he had the most beautiful golden eyes she'd ever seen.

"I have to have my brother back,"

"What's said is said, Kagome. You wished me to take him away and so I have,"

"But please, majesty, I have to have my brother back."

"I have a present for you, Kagome," He lifted his right and produced a clear crystal ball which he rolled along his hands smoothly, gracefully.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But," He smiled at her, making her swallow hard again. "If you turn it this way...and then that way...It'll show you your dreams. Take it, Kagome, and forget the baby,"

"I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing...but I have to get Shippo back."

"Kagome," He grabbed her hand and shoved the crystal into it, smirking. "Don't defy me,"

Startled, she stared down at the crystal ball and screamed as it transformed into a coiled snake poised to sink his fangs into her flesh. "No!" She dropped it, staring at the goblin that it transformed into as it crashed onto the hardwood floor. "Where is Shippo?"

Annoyed, Sesshoumaru walked around her. "There, in my castle," He pointed through the window and she stared at the sight before her.

"There?" She stepped forward, felt wind bombard her and found herself in a land not her own. Sesshoumaru was still behind her, grinning flatly. "That's the Labyrinth?"

"Yes,"

Forcing a bit of arrogance, Kagome folded her arms over her chest. "It doesn't look very far,"

"It's further than you think, Kagome," He rested his cheek against her ear and stroked her neck with his sharp claws. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever," He motioned towards the thirteen hour clock hanging on a tree branch beside them and came to stand beside it, still smiling. "Such a pity," And then he was gone, vanishing with the wind.

Kagome stared at the spot where Sesshoumaru and the clock had just been and shivered as she turned to watch the sun rise over the labyrinth.


	4. Jaken

Chapter 4

Jaken

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily as she approached him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha, it's no use exhausting yourself. Get some rest. It's going to be a while before she wakes up."

Inuyasha, his amber eyes glued to Kagome's still unconscious form, refused to move or to blink in case she woke up. He wanted to be there when she finally did wake up so that he could apologize to her for being so clumsy, for getting her hurt.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi pressed, tweaking his flattened ears. "You can get a few hours of sleep in. You won't miss it,"

He shook his head, uncaring about what she was doing to his ears, making her realize that he wasn't going anywhere. Sighing, she grabbed her coat. "I have to go home and make sure that Sota gets to bed. I'll be back in the morning." When she was gone, Inuyasha's head lowered onto Kagome's hand and without realizing that it was happening, fresh tears began to glide down his cheeks. Kagome looked so pale, so fragile, and he was to blame.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry,"

* * *

It was intimidating how vast the Labyrinth looked the closer she got to it. Could she really solve it in just thirteen hours time? Could anyone do that? The mere size of it…

Kagome drew in a deep, unsteadying breath and slowly, carefully took a step forward. In a few seconds she came to stand before a large, well worn and weathered wall that seemed to stretch for miles on either side of her. "It's impossible…"

"Only if you give up,"

Kagome whirled to face the voice and took a step back in surprise. "Did you…did you just speak?"

The figure before her looked over both of his shoulders before his large bulging eyes fell on her form again and he straightened himself, glaring. "Of course I just spoke! Do you see anyone else here?"

"I…no…"

"Who are you?"

"Kagome,"

"Ah, that's what I thought," He came forward and Kagome instinctively jumped back from him, perplexed by his strange appearance. He was short and green and wore the strangest style of clothing she'd ever lain eyes upon. The two headed staff he held intrigued her, but she dare not ask about it. All in all, he looked like the overly dressed version of Yoda, a character from Star Wars.

"You know who I am?" Kagome turned as he moved passed her to examine the brush growing haphazardly along the wall. Lights glimmered within and he reached one three fingered hand forward and grasped the source of one of those lights, turning a little to the side to examine the object more closely.

"Fairies," He muttered nastily. "Horrible creatures, they are," And with one quick movement, and to Kagome's utter horror, he crushed the Fairy in his palm until all that remained was the dust from her wings.

"Wicked!" She accused, pointing, her face set in a mask of loathing. "What a wicked thing to do!"

"I'm not Wicked!" The dwarf protested, glaring at her over his shoulder as he turned to swipe at another fairy flying near his face. "I'm Jaken,"

Kagome reached forward and grasped the fairy gently in her own hands, glaring down at him as he watched her, obviously waiting for something to occur.

"How could you-OWE!"

He snickered as Kagome released the fairy and rubbed her hand in surprise. "She bit me…"

"Of course she did. What did you expect fairies to do? Surely you didn't think they would feel gratitude for you saving her from me? Or is it something as silly as granting wishes? Humans, you're all the same."

Kagome glared at his form as he moved along the brush, growing impatient with his antics. "I have to solve this Labyrinth,"

"You don't _have _to do anything,"

Groaning, Kagome looked away, her hand raised to pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Do you know how to solve it?"

Jaken ignored her, turning to walk passed her in the opposite direction. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes,"

"Then how do I solve this Labyrinth?"

Again, ignored.

"Well what kind of help are you?"

"No help at all if you don't ask the right questions,"

Perplexed, Kagome studied his retreating form. "How do I get into the Labyrinth?" Jaken stopped, shifted his staff to his left hand and raised his right arm in the direction of the wall. "Through there,"


	5. Left or Right?

Chapter 5

Left or Right?

* * *

At first glance, the entryway looked more like the gates to certain doom, but the more Kagome forced herself to look at it, the less intimidating it became.

"Not so eager now, are you?"

She gave Jaken a sideways glance before forcing her legs to move forward. The air inside seemed different, more potent than it was outside. Even though it couldn't have been possible under normal circumstances, Kagome found herself thoroughly believing in the magic that had been woven into this place. She stared at the wall before her then looked to the left and the right, unsure of which was the better way to choose.

"Well? Which way are you going to go? Left or Right?" Grinning, Jaken stepped up beside her and looked both ways, snickering merrily at the sight.

"Which way would you go?"

"I wouldn't go either way," Jaken said simply. "It's your decision, human, not mine,"

"I guess I'll go this way then…" Kagome turned to her right and took a few steps forward, pausing when there were no steps to echo her own. "Aren't you coming?"

"Me? What the hell for?" Jaken stared at her in bewilderment. "Hey, look, girlie, I didn't do anything to provoke the great King Sesshoumaru's temper so why should I be subjected to the Labyrinth? Dismal place that it is…You'll get lost in five minutes. You should have just taken his gift like everyone else did,"

"Has anyone ever solved the Labyrinth?"

"Ha! Darling, only one person has ever dared attempt the Labyrinth, and if he had successfully solved it, you wouldn't be here right now,"

"Why is that?"

"If the Labyrinth had been solved, Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't be king and you would still be at home with that screaming baby brother of yours,"

"What happened to the person who tried to solve it?"

Jaken shrugged, snickering. "I suppose you'll find out when you run out of time,"

"You really think I'll fail, don't you?"

"What I think is of no consequence," Jaken turned back towards the entrance and paused inside of it. "Last chance to back out,"

Defiantly, Kagome took a step to the right. Jaken shrugged, "Suit yourself," and then was gone beyond the entrance.

"Annoying little chit. But what a strange creature," Her brown eyes scanned the horizon and, satisfied but still a little nervous, she moved onward.

* * *

The various monitors had, at first, intrigued him, but now they just flat out irritated him. His sensitive ears were picking up the faint beeping and continuous noises of the machines around him. Inuyasha knew nothing about these machines or what they did really, and it made him furious. He wanted very much to put an end to the sounds, but because he didn't know what they were for, save for the one he clearly recognized as Kagome's heart monitor, destroying them could cause Kagome harm.

He looked between his sleeping human and the monitors attached to her and grimaced. Ultimately, had he not been the cause of this? Was it not his own fault that he now had to sit and bare these horrid sounds while staring at Kagome's face, hoping, praying for some sign that she was going to wake up? He'd dropped her. He'd been careless, and because of that, Kagome was now unconscious. The doctor had returned late in the night and had seemed worried while he'd checked over her, and now, as Inuyasha waited for the doctor's promised return, began to grow worried himself.

Why hadn't Kagome woken yet? What was wrong?

"Come on, Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, moving from her side to pace near the window. "Wake up, woman,"

* * *

"Well, one thing's for sure; I'll never get lost in any turns," She whirled on the spot, glaring at the miles of Labyrinth behind her. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A JOKE IS THIS! THERE'S NO TURNS, DAMNIT!" She released the air in her lungs in one blow and screamed until the fury left her. "Last time I checked, Labyrinth's had corners and turns and all that Jazz. Ugh!" She kicked the wall, leaned back against it and gave herself a few minutes of rest before she started to move again.

"Ok, Kagome, get it together. There has to be an end to this somewhere. Just keep walking and you'll find it," She pushed off the wall and started down the path again, soon growing extremely irritated with the lack of change in the scenery. Finally, she'd had enough, and, in a furious frenzy, threw a tantrum before she plopped down onto the hard ground.

"Give up?"


	6. The Worm Naraku

Chapter 6

The worm; Naraku

* * *

Startled, Kagome's body went rigid and slowly, carefully, she turned her head towards the source of the question and stared in surprise at the small worm resting on the brick beside her. What a peculiar looking worm, as well. He had a human face and was wearing a scarf, and had two, long, parasitic looking arms protruding from his sides. "A man worm?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just…" Kagome shook her head. "No, I haven't given up yet. I'm just…irritated is all,"

"With the Labyrinth? Of course you are,"

"There's no openings or turns or anything,"

"Aren't there?"

"No,"

The man worm shifted, seemingly confused as he looked at the wall opposite of him. "Then what is that, Lady?"

"What is what?" Kagome looked towards where he pointed with narrowed eyes. "Um, that would be a wall. How good is your eyesight?"

"My eyesight is perfect!" The worm insisted as he glared up at her. "It's your eyesight that should be question! That is clearly an opening,"

"It's a wall…"

"You're in the Labyrinth. You can't possibly think that the King would make this easy for you!"

Kagome glared down at the obnoxious creature and poked him gently. "Of course I know that,"

"HEY! DON'T POKE ME!"

"You're a hot tempered little pest," Kagome murmured, kneeling down to get a better look at him. Alienated, the worm folded his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side, his red eyes closed tight. "Do you have a name?"

"I am the Worm, Naraku,"

"Naraku? I'm Kagome,"

"I know that, everyone in this place knows that,"

She sat back and studied him, still a little creeped out about having a full conversation with a worm. "Word travels fast around here,"

"Humans aren't the only ones with the intelligence to speak, you know. We Demons and Labyrinth folk can all speak. Even the walls speak," Naraku shifted, letting the annoyance ebb a little bit. This human was definitely ignorant to the wonders of the Labyrinth. "If you care about your baby brother enough to brave these ancient horrors, why, then, did you ask our King Sesshoumaru to take him away?"

"I was having a bad day," Kagome muttered. "It's just getting worse as the day progresses,"

"The Labyrinth isn't all that bad,"

"Really?" Kagome asked, glaring. "I'm sorry, but from what I hear, no one's ever made it through,"

"Only one has ever tried,"

"Exactly. What happened to him?"

Naraku shrugged, silent on the matter. "We've all forgotten about him as were King Sesshoumaru's orders,"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kagome rose to her feet and studied the opposite wall. "So there's an opening here?"

"Yes," Naraku groaned in annoyance. "Try walking through it, I dare you,"

Kagome marched over to it, turned and glared. "See? Wall," She leaned back and howled as she toppled backwards, slamming against another wall. To her left and right were different paths, both curving off towards the innermost section of the Labyrinth. Definitely more promising than the path she had just spent an hour traveling down.

"Well? Now do you believe me?"

Kagome nodded hastily. "Yes, thank you," She turned to go to her left when he shouted, "DON'T GO THAT WAY!"

"What? Oh…thank you," Then she was gone, disappearing behind the hallway. "Idiot…she should have kept on going to the left. She would have gone straight to the palace…"


	7. Dance Magic, Dance

Chapter 7

Magic Dance

* * *

Golden yellow eyes scanned the room for any sign of disorder, only to find the normal chaos that was the throne room. The only difference of this day to the others was the presence of a small infant boy with bushy brown hair and the biggest, most innocent green eyes any of the goblins had ever seen. At current, the boy was exploring his surroundings curiously, clumsily walking about on chubby baby legs, occasionally grasping a passing goblin to keep his balance, or just to see how hard he could tug on the creature's hair before the action was protested.

Content with the 'almost serenity' of his throne room, Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat and lifted a small crystal orb before his eyes, gazing down on his Labyrinth through it, locating the girl easier than he had thought.

"Master?"

"What is it, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru glanced down at the little monster and then back to his orb before he tossed it into the air where it vanished. "Well?"

"The….that is, the girl…"

"What of her?"

"She's gotten further into the Labyrinth now, hasn't she?"

"Will you eventually reach a point, Naraku?"

"She's almost as far as Inu-"

"SILENCE!" Sesshoumaru commanded as he leapt from his seat to hoist the goblin into the air by his neck. "I told you to forget that name! To never speak it again!"

"F-forgive me, master, I meant no offense!" Naraku struggled vainly as his Lord' claws began to nick at his flesh. "Master, please! I meant only to ask of the girl's chances!"

"She has no chance," Sesshoumaru growled, releasing his hold so that Naraku slammed into the concrete floor at his feet. "Take heed, all of you! I told you to forget the name of the Halfling and I expect you to do so! If I ever hear of his name being spoken from any of you I shall kill you myself and I shall drop your rotting carcass into the Bog of Eternal Stench before your heart stops beating!"

Unbeknownst to the Lord and his slaves (followers if they could even be called as much), the infant Shippo had been startled by Sesshoumaru's outburst, and was biding his time until someone noticed him again before he would express the emotion. It was just as Sesshoumaru turned to confirm the boy was still present that Shippo released his breath in shrill, unhappy wails.

Wincing, Sesshoumaru turned away, his sensitive ears unable to handle the high pitched horrors leaving the infant's throat. "Quiet!" He commanded, though Shippo took no heed of this and continued, tears spilling down his chubby, reddened cheeks without a care. Groaning, Sesshoumaru walked towards the child and held his hand out towards him in order to use magic to silence him. However, before he could summon up the magic, Shippo latched securely into the white fluff that touched the ground at the Youkai's feet and stifled his sobs in the fluffy new substance.

Quirking an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru watched the child snuggle until his tears stopped and the cries ceased. "Is that all it takes to silence such small children?" He reached down and collected the boy, studying him intensely as he squirmed to get another handful of fluff. Spotting it at Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Shippo eagerly allowed himself to be coddled and sleepily hugged the white cloud against his body.

"How very curious," Sesshoumaru reclaimed his seat on the throne and stroked Shippo's brown hair with his sharp claws. "For such a horrible burden on Kagome, you're easily subdued. Perhaps you'll make a better Goblin than any of those in this room," Smirking, Sesshoumaru looked upon his slaves and felt their fear. They had tested him today and he hadn't liked it at all. "Remember what I said. Forget or die,"

At least now she had plenty of turns and pathways to choose from instead of just a deceiving straightway. It wasn't necessarily easier on her, but at least she had the peace of mind of making decisions other than, "Keep going straight or turn and go straight the other way".

Kagome paused for a moment at a junction and pulled her eyeliner from her back pocket, using it to mark an arrow on a brick before the turn she was taking. Satisfied, she rose and turned in that direction. She failed to notice the small dwarf-like creature that came out from under the brick and turned it over, disappearing under it and cursing her existence because he'd have to clean up after her. Kagome continued down the pathway she had chosen, turning right, then left, then right and right again. It was as she gazed upon the far distant domain of the Goblin King that she heard the first echoing rounds of her baby brother's shrill cries. Startled, Kagome paused and chewed on her lower lip in anxiety. "I'm coming, Shippo, I promise! Just hang on for me, ok?"

"Jaken!"

Shrieking in surprise, the dwarf whirled around to face his Lord, clutching his two headed staff in some kind of death grip.

"W-why Lord Sesshoumaru! How are you?"

"You know your duty, do you not?"

Jaken swallowed hard, having hoped that his Lord wouldn't call upon him. "You want me to lead her back to the beginning?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru knelt down slightly. "I would suggest you reach her before she gets any further into my Labyrinth or I'll have to deal with you in a very unclean manner. Am I understood, Jaten?"

"Jaken,"

Eyes narrowing, Sesshoumaru waited.

"Yes, my Lord,"

"Good," Sesshoumaru rose and moved towards a pathway set behind the dwarf. "Don't just stand there, idiot! Go now!"

"Y-yes, master!" Sesshoumaru waited until he was alone before he turned his ears towards the sounds of the wailing baby. "Silence, little one. You'll soon be mine," Turning away, Sesshoumaru vanished down a pathway back to his castle.

"Stop that crying!" Naraku protested as Shippo latched onto his hair. "W-what do I do?"

"Dance!" One of the other Goblins suggested.

"Dance? How is that going to help?"

"Just do it!"

"Make him shut up!" Another wailed, pressing small three fingered hands to his pointy green ears.

"What kind of dance shall I do?"

"A Magic Dance," Quieting those in the room, Sesshoumaru's voice carried over them deeply, stoically. He reached for the child and smiled into the baby's reddened face. "Yes, a dance of magic." He set Shippo down onto the ground despite the boy's cries of outrage at such a move and produced a small crystal orb from out of nowhere. "A wonderfully magical dance," The orb floated from his palm and spun in the air above the boy's head before it exploded into brilliance. Shippo quieted as he watched the event and stared in wonder at the fluffy white mass of fur that captured his attention. The strange creature turned and danced, amusing the baby, singing as he moved.

"Dance, Magic. Dance,"


	8. The Four Guards

Chapter 8

The Four Guards

* * *

Only after successfully navigating herself into a circle did Kagome finally realize that her marks were being changed without her knowing it.

"What a horrible place this is!"

"Hey! The Labyrinth isn't horrible!"

Surprised, Kagome turned and stared at the oddest pair of door guards she'd ever seen. More surprising were the other pair who both poked their heads out from under the shields of the first two. "What in the world…I thought…but the dead end?"

"The one behind you?"

"It's not-DAMNIT!" She chucked her eyeliner at the wall and screamed in frustration.

"It's nothing to get all snippy about, miss!" The first of the four protested, his other half nodding in agreement.

"How do I get through?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her temples to fight away the oncoming headache.

"You have to choose a door," It was the second set of guards that spoke, his strange appearance and blue outfit capturing her attention. "One leads to the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth, the other to certain death!"

"Oh great, so I'm generally screwed either way I go." Kagome took a step forward and paused. "Well…which one is it?"

"We can't tell you that!" He protested, looking up from his place at the bottom of the shield. "They can but…well…"

"Well what?"

It was the red one that spoke next, grinning over the brim of the shield he held. "One of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies."

"Hooray for me," Kagome looked between them. "Ok, so, which one of you lies?" Her eyes lingered on the red guards for a moment longer than the blue. There was something about that red color that set off alarms in her mind, calling to her to remember something. The color of fire…beautiful, deadly, dangerous, and fierce. What was it about that color that had her mind reeling?

"He does!" Both of them said it at the same time and pointed at each other. Kagome looked between them and wanted to cry. She'd heard of this riddle before, but it would take a lot of critical thinking to deduce the correct conclusion. Time. Time she didn't have.

"Ok," She pointed at the red guard and demanded, "Does your door lead to the castle?"

"Yes?"

"You," She looked to the blue guard. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes,"

"That's what I thought," She moved for the blue door and made a shooing motion.

"Wait! My door leads to the castle!" The red protested as she shoved the blue aside.

"And you could be lying,"

"So could he!"

"Nope, he wouldn't be. If he were lying he would have said no,"

"Is she right?" He looked down at his partner.

"I don't know! I've never understood it!"

Kagome groaned and moved through the doorway, pausing as she heard the snickers from behind her. "What's so fun-ahhh!" Down she fell, screaming out for help, her arms flying out beside her to catch on any kind of surface. Suddenly, without warning, her descent stopped and she found herself being held up by the most disgusting sets of slimy green hands she'd ever seen in her life. "Stop it! You're hurting! HELP!"

"We are helping!"

Stunned, she stared at the weird looking face the hands formed. "We're helping hands!"

"This is one for the books…"

"For what?"

Kagome shook her head and looked above her. "Great…" Below her was darkness.

"Which way do you want to go?"

"What?" Those face/hands couldn't possibly be asking such a stupid question, could they? Up, of course! She wanted to go up because up was light and down was dark and she hated the dark. Besides, going back up was the logical explanation, was it not? After all, it was merely the King playing tricks on her so that she would avoid the correct path. At least, she would firmly believe that. It seemed like the closer she got to figuring things out, something would happen to throw her off and make her start from almost the beginning. Simple things would have to be thought through more thoroughly than before, like it was a highly advanced trig equation with no possible way to come up with an answer.

And no calculator in the world could solve this math problem.

"Up, of course,"

Kagome looked up then, expecting to be moving towards the light, only to find the door she fell through closing with a loud snap. "Wait a minute!"

And then down she went. Down into darkness and beyond. She screamed in horror, reaching out desperately for the aide of those creepy hands. But the faces were gone, the hands had gone limp, and there was nothing but the echoes of her screams as she fell.

Below her another door opened and, by some miracle, she cleared the tiny opening, landing with a hard thud onto hard ground. She cried out in pain as her knees connected with rock, her body jolting to the aftereffects of the pain. Her hands ached from the pebbles that had scraped them and her head started to pound ruthlessly behind her eyes. Around her, the dust and dirt had flown up disturbed and swirled around her eyes and nose, choking her, making her miserable.

Oubliettes were never pleasant.


	9. The Lord's Displeasure

Chapter 9

The Lord's Displeasure

* * *

"She's in the Oubliette," Sesshoumaru smiled, swiping his blond locks from his face. The goblins around him all laughed with pleasure, but Sesshoumaru's smile didn't last very long. He suddenly didn't like the idea of the girl being in there. "Fools!" 

Jumping back in surprise, the goblins stared at him.

"Idiots!" He cried, throwing the crystal orb against the wall so hard that it shattered into a million pieces. "I want those four guards in this room right now!" Looking absolutely infuriated, Sesshoumaru strode towards his throne and plopped down, his golden eyes tiny slits in his anger.

"M-master…? If I may ask…" Naraku waited until Sesshoumaru turned the hard, unpleased gaze in his direction before continuing. "What is wrong with the girl being in the O-Oubliette?"

"Nothing!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "There wouldn't be a problem at all if she hadn't fallen into this particular Oubliette!" He pointed towards the shattered crystal and shouted a command that it be cleaned up quickly. The goblins, every one of them in fact, scrambled to do his bidding, but their blundering and clumsy steps only made the mess worse, much to their master's quickly intensifying displeasure.

"HOLD!" One of them finally shouted. "You're making it worse!" Naraku scrambled forward. "Let me do it! I shall get it clean for the master!"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, looking furious, but at least a little pleased that one of his minions had some kind of sense. Something squirmed at his feet, grasping the white fluff with an excited vigor that alarmed him. When he looked down, Shippo was smiling up at him, nestled comfortably in the fluffy cloud of white. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the child before lifting him into his lap to get a better look at the sleepy creature. "Oh, child, soon you'll be one of us and your darling sister will just waste away into nothingness like every other senseless human who was stupid enough to venture into my labyrinth. Although, she is making things quite exciting…up until now! YOU!" He pointed at the two guards as they waddled into the chamber, carrying their twin counterparts at their waists. "You blundering fools!" He leapt up, plopping Shippo down into the fluff that remained in the seat of his throne. "How could you be so careless!"

"We don't understand, master! You wished her to be lead in the wrong direction…"

"You wished for her to fall into the Oubliette!"

"Yes, idiots, but you forced her into the wrong one! Have you any idea what you've done?" Sesshoumaru paced, glaring at them each time he turned by them. Shippo clung helplessly to the fluff as it was dragged along behind its master.

"Forgive us, master! You did not specify—"

"SILENCE! I did not specify? FOOLS! IDIOTS! I should toss you heads first in the Bog of Eternal Stench for such carelessness! INUYASHA WAS TRAPPED IN THAT OUBLIETTE!"

"But m-master…You ordered us to f-forget…"

Sesshoumaru glared so hard, the guard could swear his hair, had he had any, would have caught fire under the stare. Both guards, and their upside down twin counterparts trembled in horrible fear. They hadn't seen King Sesshoumaru this upset since the time Inuyasha, his half brother, had almost solved the Labyrinth. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to trap his half brother in the Oubliette at the last second, he would no longer be their king.

"You will be punished for this! You!" He spun on his heel and pointed at Naraku. "Send Jaten down there at once to lead her back to the beginning!"

"Jaken, master?"

"JUST GO NOW!"

* * *

Kagome groaned as she moved back against one of the walls, her mood growing dismal. "Where am I?" 

"The Oubliette,"

"Who's there?!" Jumping up, she struck her head on the low rock ceiling and grumbled under her breath.

"Me,"

"Oh!" Kagome started at the light that struck up suddenly from the other side of the small chamber. "It's you…"

"Of course it's me!" Jaken turned and faced her, shaking his head. "Stupid girl, getting stuck in an Oubliette. I told you it was a stupid idea to try to solve this labyrinth,"

Kagome glared at him and prepared herself for a harsh retort to throw at him, but movement in the shadows caught her attention suddenly. "Something else is in here…"

"What are you talking about?" Jaken turned around and grasped the lantern.

"Over there…"

Kagome pointed and Jaken carried the lantern and his funny staff in that direction. The moment the light fell on those shadows, chains jangled loudly and the creature shackled to the wall leapt at the goblin, growling and hissing.

"AUUH! IT'S INUYASHA!!!!!" Jaken fell back to the ground and scrambled behind Kagome, ducking behind her body. "You stupid, stupid girl! Falling into this Oubliette of all Oubliettes!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hey!" Kagome protested, prying the vile creature off of her body. "I told those stupid hands that I wanted to go up but they dropped me down here! It's not like I wanted to be stuck in here!" Kagome crawled away from Jaken and glared at him, turning to look at the smirking half demon chained to the wall. "What did he do?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID HE DO?! Daft woman! He's the highnesses' half demon brother! He tried to overthrow King Sesshoumaru but the great King trapped him down here!"

"Like me?" Kagome muttered as she moved towards the lamp to relight it.

"You are daft! Don't get near him! He'll tear you apart with his claws!"

"Haven't you ever heard that saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"What kind of a saying is that! DON'T UNCHAIN HIM!"

"I think I stopped listening to you at the front gate, you icky goblin," Kagome moved forward again, watching as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as she did so. "And even if I am wrong, isn't this cheating? It's not our fault Sesshoumaru can't handle competition,"

"Hush your mouth!" Jaken shouted, outraged. "You can't talk about the king like that, foolish girl! Have you no sense at all!?"

"Enough sense to continue to ignore you," Kagome edged around the red robed demon and wrapped her fingers around the first shackle binding one of his wrists. When he growled at her in protest, she just growled right back. He stopped, studying her and then turned his yellow eyes back towards Jaken, still shouting protests for Kagome to stop before she was killed.

"Be quiet, troll!" Inuyasha growled, hissing. "Your annoying voice is doing murder to my superior ears!" Inuyasha turned his eyes back to Kagome and he flexed his claws. "You might want to listen to him,"

"I think I'd be better off not doing that," Kagome grumbled. "And I tell you what; If you promise not to hurt me, I won't make any protests or voice any opinions of you tearing into Jaten,"

"JAKEN!"

Inuyasha growled as the goblin cried a retort in his outrage that she still could not get his name correct. Jaken jumped backwards, seeing the flash of anticipation in the yellow eyes of his current enemy.

"Don't let him kill me!" Jaken squealed as Kagome finally unbound his right arm. Inuyasha needed no more help to get free and used his free hand to rip his last shackle from the wall, then turned his attention to the shackles at his feet.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome inquired of him as she turned a disgusted look to Jaken. "I wouldn't want to eat him, but I suppose after being trapped down here for God only knows how long, you'd eat anything,"

"I'm starving, but even I can't bite into that disgusting creature," The white dog ears atop his head swiveled and folded down, and Kagome's attention was caught by them.

"Dog ears?" She reached up and tweaked one, much to her new companion's distaste.

"Stupid girl! You're going to get yourself killed!" Jaken looked indignant about the whole situation, and thumped the small of Kagome's back with his odd staff. She shrieked in outrage and lunged at him, catching him by his pointy ears.

"That hurt, you little twerp!"

"Lemmie go! Lemmie go!"

"Give him to me! I'll shut him up!" Inuyasha offered, trying to ignore the pressing hunger he was feeling. "Maybe I will eat him after all,"

"No, no, no!!!" Jaken twisted away from Kagome and ran for the other side of the small hole in the ground, but Inuyasha pounced, pinning him to the dirt. "NO! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!"

Kagome watched Inuyasha raise a hand and those long sharp claws to tare through the goblin, but she stopped him. "He got in here somehow and it wasn't the way either one of us got in here, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Then that must mean there's another way in. And if there's another way in, there's a way out!" Kagome pointed at Jaken. "He can get us out of here,"

"Yes! Smart girl! Wise girl!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled, lifting his hand again.

"No, don't!" Kagome didn't dare try to grab his arm for fear he'd turn on her, but if that vile goblin was their only way out, she couldn't just let him kill him! It was time for some quick thinking, but there wasn't much around them that she could use to stop him, and she doubted Inuyasha would appreciate it much if she whacked him on the back like Jaken had done to her. She knew one thing with certainty and that was that she didn't want to find out just how sharp those claws, or his pearly white fangs really were. Kagome had no choice but to think of something else, but what?

She studied Inuyasha very carefully then, everything from the posture to the claws and the dog ears. An idea came to her, but she wasn't confident that it would help any, but it was worth a shot. At the least, it would distract him for a few seconds.

Gathering her courage, Kagome took a deep breath and shouted, "SIT BOY!"

* * *

End Chapter!

Sorry for such a late update, but I've been so busy with my move from Pensacola to Miami and then adjusting to my new job and surroundings that it's taken a lot of my time and a lot of energy out of me. But I'm finally getting completely settled and more at ease at work, so I've gotten a little of my life and free time back. Sorry this was short, but I just couldn't resist that ending! More to come soon!


	10. False Alarms

Chapter 10

**False Alarms**

* * *

"Gah! What did you _do_ to me?!"

Kagome stared at the mass of half demon struggling in a small crater before her and stifled a gasp of surprise. What _had_ she done to him? One second, he was getting ready to tear Jaken into a million pieces, probably to eat him after that, and the next he was face first in the ground, the force of his downward motion embedding him further and creating the crater he now twitched in.

"I…I…" Shaking her head, Kagome backed away carefully, unsure of what his reaction would be when whatever had over come him was released again. "I just didn't know how else to stop you, so I said the first thing that came to my mind. You're a dog demon, right? So I just…I thought that telling you to sit would-I'm so sorry!!!!!"

Inuyasha had just been able to force himself upwards when she'd let the word slip for a second time and he was forced to resume his previous helpless position.

"Evil wench! What kind of magic is this? You're not a demon!" Inuyasha howled, his mouth full of dirt. Jaken was staring at it in surprise for only a moment before he realized that Inuyasha had a weakness.

"Smart girl!" He cheered, dancing around happily. "You've found his weakness! Lord Sesshoumaru will be most pleased! Oh, yes, he can be subdued! Not so tough now, are you, Inuyasha? Half demon twit! Take that!"

"Owe! WHY YOU!" Thee magic released and Inuyasha leapt at the icky green creature, claws sharp and ready for the kill.

"You cannot harm me, for I command you to sit boy!" Jaken smiled triumphantly as he chanted the words and Inuyasha tensed in anticipation of the gravitational force that would send him into the ground again, but it didn't come. "I said sit boy!"

"Feh, guess that means it doesn't work for you," Inuyasha smirked hungrily. "Which means I'm gonna get my meal after all…"

"But the Lord Sesshoumaru will punish you for eating one of his minions!"

"I doubt you're anything to be missed," Kagome muttered from the corner, stopping herself from further encouraging what she'd just tried, and had succeeded in, stopping.

"See?" Inuyasha grinned, his pearly white canines reflected in the lamp light as he turned back to Jaken.

"B-but if you kill me…how will you get free of this prison?" Cowering now, Jaken held his hands up before his face in a vain attempt to protect himself.

"He's right, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured as she scooted around the imprint of his body to get closer to the two. "At least wait until he leads us out of here to eat him,"

"Yes, yes! Wait until-WHAT!?" Horrified, Jaken lashed out with his staff to try and strike Kagome, but Inuyasha threw his right arm out and grasped the staff, growling low in his throat.

"Don't do that…"

Frozen in fear, Jaken just stared at him. Kagome stared at him, too, surprised that he'd saved her from another bruising hit from that funny looking staff.

"Show us the way out," Inuyasha demanded as he yanked the staff from Jaken's hands and tossed it away. "Or I'll eat you now and find a way myself,"

"You're just going to eat me anyway!"

"If you don't do as I say, I'll just kill you more slowly than I would if you had done what I'd said! Now get going before I change my mind!"

"Just you wait!" Jaken shook his fist as he scrambled across the chamber to snatch up his staff and show them the way out. "Lord Sesshoumaru will show you what happens when you harm his most valued minions!"

"I dare him," Inuyasha hissed angrily from his position crouched in front of Kagome. It looked almost protective to Jaken, which made him twitch.

"Damned daft woman! You'd better be careful or he'll eat you, too!"

"You're running out of time, you ugly toad," Inuyasha commented as he crept a few feet towards Jaken. "Don't you remember? I'm starving…."

Fear renewed, Jaken jumped and immediately began setting up their means of escape. Buried in the dirt near an oddly shaped crevice in the rock wall, Jaken found a wooden plank with the same shape, only with a doorknob that stood out like a spotlight. The metal glowed with its magic and Inuyasha's sensitive nose picked up his half brother's essence in that magic. He growled again in warning and Jaken took it seriously this time, throwing the door open and howling in surprise as Inuyasha pounced on him.

"BUT I HAVE NOT SHOWN YOU THE WAY OUT!" Jaken protested loudly as he struggled beneath Inuyasha, who motioned for Kagome to pass through the doorway.

"Don't eat him," She said as she passed him. "We may need his help to solve this thing,"

"We?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked up at her and started chuckling. "I don't remember saying that I was going to help you,"

"And I didn't ask for your help, but I hardly think you'd let your brother get away with what he did to you. Besides, Sesshoumaru has my little brother cooped up with him in that castle, and I fully intend on taking him back. I'm suggesting we work together,"

"Fine," Inuyasha looked back down at his frightened prey and grinned again. "Looks like you've been saved again, toad. You're gonna be our tour guide,"

"But the great Lord Sesshoumaru-"

"I'm not afraid of him," Inuyasha snarled and snatched the ugly goblin up by the back of his neck. "Now get going, and I'm watching you! No funny stuff!"

Kagome stepped out first and found that she could stand up straight again. She popped her back as she did so, groaning as the stiffness left her joints and muscles. "Thank goodness," She turned to Jaken as Inuyasha shoved him from the Oubliette, following very closely behind.

"Which way, Toad?" Inuyasha growled as he stood up straight and glared down at him. Now in better light, Kagome was able to take in the complete picture of the half demon, Inuyasha. He wore deep red robes, had long silver hair, the two white dog ears she'd found herself tweaking earlier, and deep amber eyes. His feet, she noticed, were bare and calloused, suggesting he'd never gone a day in his life with shoes of any sort.

"What the hell are you looking at, wench?!"

"Nothing," She murmured, a spark of anger at the insulting name causing her jaw to twitch. "And don't call me wench. My name is Kagome,"

"Wench," Inuyasha snarled, glaring at her and flashing his brilliantly white canines to further intimidate her. "And where the hell do you think you're sneaking off to?!"

He reached out and swiftly snatched the struggling goblin off the ground, glaring as hard as he could.

"S-sneaking? No, not sneaking! I was just merely showing you the way!"

"I doubt that," Kagome grumbled under her breath. "Just get us out of here, Jaken,"

"We don't need him," Inuyasha dropped the mass of green onto the ground and kicked him down the corridor a good distance. "I'll just sniff out the exit,"

"Where would the fun be in that? After what that little creep has put me through? Oh no, I plan on torturing the pest to the fullest extent,"

"So, not so innocent, are you?"

"Never said I was. Let's go. We're wasting time,"

* * *

"No! You're going the wrong way! Turn back now!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Jaken roared at the stone faces poking out of huge columns along the walls.

"We're just doing our jobs!!" One of them protested loudly, rolling his large stone eyes to the back of his head. The only show of annoyance it could produce towards the familiar goblin.

"What are these things?" Kagome questioned as they walked further down a corridor and turned a corner, only to see several more ahead of them.

"False alarms," Inuyasha muttered unhappily at her side. "I can't stand them, but they generally mean you're going in the right direction. If you get to a point where they tell you that you're going the right way, you've made a wrong turn. Pretty helpful if you know the secret, really,"

"As if you know anything about this Labyrinth! You learned that from me!"

"I did not, you twit!" Inuyasha roared, taking a predatory step forward.

"What's that?" Kagome gasped as a crystal orb glided between her feet. "Oh no…"

Jaken turned a corner and froze, trembling. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"You!" Kagome growled, leaping for the King. "Give me back my brother!"

"Now, now, Kagome. You know the bargain. You must solve my Labyrinth first." Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha and smirked a little. "Ah, little brother, I see fifty years in the Oubliette has not changed you, although I would question the sharpness of your mind after that long in solitude and darkness,"

"Want to test that theory?"

Sesshoumaru held his gaze for a few long moments before he unblinkingly turned his attention back to Kagome. "And how are you enjoying my Labyrinth so far, Kagome?"

She hesitated for a moment and decided that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her intimidated. "It's a breeze,"

"Oh, is it?" A crooked smile formed on Sesshoumaru's lips as he leaned close and brushed his lips against her. "How about we up the stakes then?" He brushed past her and extended his hand towards the wall where a thirteen hour clock was hung. He stopped before it and turned his finger in a clockwise motion three times, subtracting three hours from the clock.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kagome protested loudly, leaping at him, only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Nothing to you is fair my dear."

"I will beat you!" Kagome shouted, relaxing her arm in Inuyasha's grip. "You filthy bastard! I will beat you!"

"We shall see," He took a step backwards and faded out completely, which only infuriated Kagome even more.

"WRETCH!" She cursed, whipping around to turn her anger onto Jaken since he believed that then was a convenient time to run off again. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Jaken dashing away and crouched down low, launching himself at the cowardly creature in one swift, ferocious motion. Again, Jaken was pinned below the half demon, wailing like a frightened child and begging for his life.

"You had better lead us Outta here," Inuyasha threatened, curling his fingers around the Goblin's neck, piercing the scaly skin with his sharp claws to draw just tiniest hint of blood. Jaken screeched loudly in protest and then totally went still, though he still trembled and whimpered, until Inuyasha's grip loosened again. "Any questions?"

"N-no!" Jaken said shakily as Inuyasha allowed him to get up again.

"Get us out of here!" Kagome demanded as soon as he had finished dusting himself off. Jaken gave both of his traveling companions assessing looks before turning on his heel and marching defiantly towards another corridor. They walked for several long minutes before Jaken came to a stop before two large double doors. He paused, gaping in horror, at the thick padlock around the handles.

"Oh no! It's locked!"

"For your sake, it had better not be," Inuyasha growled as they caught up to him and stood before the doors, both Kagome and Inuyasha scowling in displeasure. "You just made your death that much slower, toad!"

"Great. Now what?" Kagome asked, sighing heavily. "I lost three hours because of you!" She pointed to Jaken. "Figure out how to open that door!"

"I can't!" Jaken protested, squealing in horror when Inuyasha growled at him. "I cannot counter the magic of the King! I'm telling the truth! NO! DON'T EAT ME!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in protest. "Come on! We'll figure a way around this, but leave him alive! We need him to get us out,"

"Feh!" Inuyasha tossed the toad aside, shaking his head. "Why go around when we can just go through?" He grinned and flexed his very sharp claws at her. "You may not be able to counter my brother's so called magic, but I can! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kagome cried out in surprise and jumped backwards as Inuyasha's claws sliced through Sesshoumaru's magical lock and blew the two doors completely off their hinges. Any thought of running away while Inuyasha was distracted fled Jaken's mind at the sight of Inuyasha effortlessly breaking through the barrier. He couldn't believe it! Lord Sesshoumaru's magic destroyed in hardly any time at all! It looked as if he was going to be stuck with this group for far longer than he wished.

"So much for magic," Inuyasha grumbled, grinning. "Looks like it was just another false alarm. You!" He pointed at Jaken then at the latter inside of the newly opened chamber. "Get climbing. You," He turned to Kagome. "Get on my back,"

"Do what?"

"Fine. Climb up the latter and break your neck. I don't care,"

"I…WAIT!" She ran after him and relaxed a little when he paused, waiting. "What about him?"

"This is the way out," Inuyasha muttered. "If he falls and breaks his neck, oh well."

* * *

End Chapter

Sorry it took so long to get this out to everyone!!!! Work is keeping me on my toes, man! Hope you all enjoy, and I tried to make this chapter more enjoyable and a bit longer than most of the chapters so far! Trying to keep to the main plot as much as possible, while not completely copying everything. ENJOY! And I'm a review whore, remember this??


End file.
